I've always been different
by bely1997bibi
Summary: The story of a girl who finds that it is not so different from others of her kind, but her kind is not human.A story of betrayal, friendship, love and hate.This story is a mixture of various books,movies and my imagination.I hope that you will like it.
1. Chapter 1-School is here

_**I hope that you will like the story please tell me where Should I continue**_

* * *

_**Time is 4:00 I can not sleep … again … Another sleepless night then I sit down on the bed and look at my cat Biba how she sleeps peacefully at my feet .**_

_**"I wish I could sleep so peacefully as you." I said to her .**_

_**She stretched out her legs stands up and squeezes next to me.**_

_**"What would I do without you" and seriously I do not know what would without her whenever I slept alone, I was very frightened . I do not know why but when she was with me, I could sleep peacefully but not today. **_

_**I got up and closed the window, the room has become cold even though it was the 3. of September . then I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes, and brush my teeth and decided to get out and walk because i will not be to sleep anyway.**_

_**Then I took a sweater im my mp3 player and left the house and locked the door behind me. Outside it was cold and dark time was approximately 4:35 am. I quickly run down the steps, took my dogs leash and pinned it to his collar. He was very happy he began to jump and runnin and ready for the walk.**_

_**"Calm down Luu." I said to him .**_

_**I never dared to leave the house without my dog too lux I was afraid to be alone. From the event 10 years ago it seemed that somebody is following me. But when I looked back I saw nothing, sometimes saw things heard things which I did not understand , but my life goes on.**_

_**Morning was quiet and because I lived out of town was not a lot of cars, only birds, cornfields and a few houses. I watched how the birds were stealing corn I saw a squirrel.**_

_**"Beeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeep" someone has honk behind me .**_

_**When I saw the white car, I knew that I do not know this car so I quietly cursed and went on. **_

_**Ho not like of somebody scares me like that, then I stop thinking and that is not good not good at all. When I realize what is happening i quickly begin to breathe deeply to calm down. I slowly continue my way home.**_

_**I came home at 6:00 am. I quickly closed down feed lux. Then I went into the house quickly took a shower grab my bag i quickly drove with my scooter to my best friend Michela. Of course I had to wait for her, as always . Then she flew down the stairs I thought that she will fall, but she just jumped the last three steps and landed next to me.**_

_**"Let 's go." She said happily while she readjusting her T-shirt.**_

_**"Someone is happy today." I replied**_

_**"Yep ! Today is our first day at high school." Michaela replied with a smile.**_

_**Until the beginning of school wee had still had an hour so wee went to Donn café. Wee sat at a free table after a minute the waitress came . She was probably in her late twenties.**_

_**"What you can i get you two?"**_

_**"Two cappuccinos please." Michela ordered.**_

_**After a few minutes, wee received our cappuccinos.**_

_**"What is wrong with you Rebeka?" Michaela almost shouted .**_

_**"Haa?" I replied sleepily.**_

_**"WHAR IS WRONG WHIT YOU REBEKA!" She replied louder.**_

_**"OK. I heard you the first time." I said grumply.**_

_**"You do not look ok. Have you had difficulty sleeping again, nightmares?" She asked concerned.**_

_**"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.**_

_**"What did you dream of" She asked with curiosity.**_

_**"Same as the the whole month" I had the same dream for a long time since i was 5 years only now they are becoming more common I have the same dream almost every day.**_

_**"You should go to a psychiatrist"**_

_**"Not in my plan because there is nothing wrong with me." I said with fake smile.**_

_**"And you think that i believe you?" **_

_**"If we do not believe me you just do not believe me. This is not your problem" I replied angrily.**_

_**"If you say so." She tried to calm me.**_

_**There were a few seconds of silence then she added." You seriously need boyfriend."**_

_**I answered her only with a half smile.**_

_**Then wee quickly drink our cappuccinos and leave since school starts in 15 minutes. We quickly walked to school. **_

_**"Oh my god ! How many people I will not go anywhere near this school !" I shouted. **_

_**"Yes you will." She said laughing and pulled me towards the school.**_

_**I felt that I blushed when we approached the school, but she just laughed at me. **_

_**"Not funny." I said to her in anger.**_

_**"Yes it is." She began to laugh louder. " Rebeka you have serious problems." She said when I pulled my hand back.**_

_**I lost my balance and bumped into someone. Why do I have to be so clumsy I thought .**_

_**" Hey" I heard a voice that I thought known. But I did not know why. Then someone touched my shoulder. And suddenly I knew who was that person. **_

_**"No No No." I spoke quietly and then i step backwards. I knew that I was blushing so I focused on the ground. After a few moments, I took courage and looked at his face. those eyes … No Rebeka Put your self together he is a jerk like all the other guys. **_

_**He interrupted my thinking .**_

_**"Hey I saw you two and I wanted to say hello and then this Clumsy fell on me to." He said with a smile and looked at me. **_

_**"Hi Sebastian." Michaela said and barely hold back from laughing because she knew that I always liked Sebastian. **_

_**"Hi" I said quietly.**_

_**Then silence… **_

_**Michele saw that I was embarrassed soo she said. "Well nice to see you Sebastian but now we have to go … women stuff to do." She said and dragged me away .**_

_**After awhile she said "Rebeka what was that there we had a conversati that Sebastian is a jerk! " **_

_**"He is kind of our friend but still a jerk understand that Rebeka. " **_

_**"Ok" said to her.**_

_**Then we went to the gym where we were divided into classes . We were afraid that we will not be in the same class but we were 1C. We were very happy. As soon as we found out in which class we are we quickly ran to of the gym. Because we knew that if we remain in they will write F´s on us with marker because that is the tradition. But of course we did not succeed.**_

_**When we got to class and chose our seats in the middle class. In our class there were 27 students. They look like they are friendly and there were a few guys who were cute. At the end of the class sat a girl who looked a little scared so I decided that I'll talk with her after class because I know how it is if you alone.**_

_**After class I wanted to go to her and talk. And suddenly the front of me stood a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, his hair reached to his shoulders. And he scared me but he was cute. I was so scared that I had a panic attack. Michela knew what to the issue is pulled me by the hand. **_

_**Then she said to him." Before I say anything if you make her cry will have to kill you ok. Here is her phone number call . Do you understand this. I wish you a lovely day."**_

_**She dragged me out of the class.**_

_**"Mic what is wrong with you do you have to scare away every boy" I told her during the time i tried to calm down.**_

_**" It is my duty and do not worry he will a call you" **_

_**"I doubt it" **_

_**After that we took a quickly lunch and then went home it was the first day of school so already finished at 11:00 am. **_

_**When I got home I checked if all animals are okay and that they are fed. Then I took a shower, and decided that I will take a nap for few hours. I woke up when my phone was ringing. I looked at the number and found out that I do not know it. But I answered anyway.**_

_**"Hello." I said. **_

_**"Jesse here ... Um I am the one that scared you today." **_

_**"Sorry but a lot a lot of people scared me today. " I said, even though I knew who was calling. **_

_**"Your friend yell at me." He replied sarcastically.**_

_**"Oooo… Its you."**_

_**"YES me. Sorry if I scared you today." **_

_**"It is nothing im scared quickly."**_

_**"Well anyway sorry and I wanted to ask if you would go to the cinema with me on Friday. May be have a drink later."**_

_**"Yes i would love to. So my friend did not scared you." **_

_**"Yes extremely though i am two heads higher than her" He said laughing.**_

_**"Hey I still do not know your name" **_

_**"I am Rebeka"**_

_**"Cute name"**_

_**"Thank you." I said with a smile.**_

_**"Hey I found this on facebook would like to talk with me"**_

_**"Yeah, I can not sleep anyway" **_

_**"me neither" **_

_**And so we talked till the next morning.**_

_**"Hey do you know that in one hour school starts" I said when I looked at the clock surprisingly I was not sleepy.**_

_**"Good to see you at school in one hour. Bye" He replied.**_

_**"Bye" I said said and put away the computer. I then quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom. But my mom stopt me.**_

_**"Someone is a good mood today." She said.**_

_**"yeah very happy" I said and ran to the bathroom.**_

_**I quickly changet sat on the scooter and drove to school.**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please follow me on twitter **_

_**Twitter : beky1997bibi**_


	2. Chapter 2-Boys will be Boys

**So here is the second chapter sorry about my English I'm not a native speaker so do you like the story.**

* * *

**Michela was all ready waiting for me.**

**"So ... did he call you" she asked.**

**And like he knew we were talking about him he was right next to us.**

**Then out of nowhere we both started laughing.**

**Michela just looked at us "I guess that was a yes"**

**We slowly arrived in the classroom.**

**Jesse and I sat in the last row.**

**Michaels looks at me with an angry expression "hey didn't you say we would sit together?"**

**"sorry ... am you could sit to that girl next to us I think she is lonely" I said a whit and I'm sorry expression.**

**"what ewer" she said and marched to the table. Ah she is such a stubborn person.**

**"sorry for keeping you up all night last night" said Jesse.**

**"oh you didn't I don't sleep much anyway" I smiled at him.**

**"Ow... so you didnt tell me jester day why do you get panic attacks? I don't want to scare you again." he looked a bit worried.**

**Oh here we go I might as well get this over with "when I was little like I think I was 6, I was in the kitchen with my mom, and then suddenly I saw a black figure standing next to hear, so I started screaming and hid under the table. I saw similar figures all my life so I get scared pretty easily and I get panic attacks. I hope you don't think I'm crazy now."**

**"Your not crazy everybody is special and you are very special" he said, it was sweet but I think he was hiding something.**

**I was just about to ask him bout then the teacher came into the class.**

**The time passed very quickly and suddenly there was time for lunch break I never eat lunch so I find an empty bench and waited for Jesse.**

**Michaela had lunch in the cafeteria so she did not sit with us. Then out of nowhere Sebastian came and the seat next to me. Aw how great.**

**"so how do you like your first day of school Beky?" he asked with a smile.**

**"Umm it is OK "I replied shyly.**

**"So are you free this weekend" he asked with hope in his eyes those green eyes. Snap out of it, and what is with guys now I'm suddenly attractive or what I do not know really this is weird.**

**I notice it he was still looking at me "sorry but I am already going somewhere with someone".**

**His expression suddenly changes "and who might that" be he asked.**

**And then Jesse came what is with this guy and his perfect timing he came right up to us and put his arm around my shoulder.**

**Sebestian looked at us stood up and said "I think my friends are calling so I better get going" even do nobody was calling him. "OK by and it was nice talking to you"**

**"OK by Beky ... Jesse" he slowly back out. Ho did he know Jesse?**

**"we met true a friend" a great no he reads minds to. At least I'm not the only crazy one.**

**"So what were you and Sebastjan talking" he asked a little bit ... Jealous... Angry?**

**"Ow this and that I know him for a pretty long time" I said like it's nothing special.**

**"well you should not hang out with him he is not good company" what is his problem?**

**"what are you now my mom?" I was getting mad.**

**"no ... sorry Lok I just want to keep you safe and he is not safe" his answer.**

**OK now I am mad I wanted to say something back but the bell started ringing. "OK lets go don't want to be late" said Jesse.**

**We slowly got up and walked to class.**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please follow me on twitter **_

_**Twitter : beky1997bibi**_


	3. Chapter 3-Close encounter

**As I sit in math class I draw in my notebook it is so boring here.**

**Then I hear my maths teacher clear her troth. I look up and she is eyeing me like she wants me to say something. Then she continues blaring something about x and y I did really listen.**

** Can this get any more boring I mean why do I even bother with Scholl it is just old people saying something that young people have to listen to.**

**Well at least I don't have to listen to my brother at home he is very annoying I mean he is 29 and he still lives at home what is wrong with him. We do argue in our house too much and it is all because of him. Well he is still my brother so I will just how to live with it.**

** How long does this class last I'm going to fall a sheep hear and then I get an idea."miss Koren can I go to the restroom pleas"**

** She just looks at me and says "go you might as well take your bag with you cause your not listening any way" well that was a surprise I quickly grab my bag and leave the class.**

** Lets see what is the time. I look at my phone so I still have 25 minutes well I might as well check the school out.**

**Wow its quiet out here when there is no student around. I diside to drop my bag in the locker I don't what to drag this heavy thing around.**

**As soon as I get to the locker room I get goose bumps this place has given me the creeps from the first time I walked in. As I open my locker the air gets cooler. Then the lights start flickering.**

** Most people would pee them self by now but not me. I shut out "hey am in an episode of supernatural" and start laughing as much as I believe in ghosts this reminds me too much of an old film.**

**Then suddenly I see a girl walk between the lockers. Well maybe I'm not the only one who is deaching class. im wonder who she is.**

** I shout after the her "hey you" I see her stop. I run up to hear when I'm right next to the girl I am just about to tap her shoulder when she suddenly turns around.**

**I almost fall on my back I'm greeted with my mirror image. Long wavy dark brown hair which stops just over here butt. Which I dint notice before her eyes and mouth have the same shape as my, but there is something about hearing eyes I don't know what.**

** Then I see it her eyes they look like they are made out of gold mixed with silver and bronze a have never seen anything like that before.**

** She reaches whit hear right arm and tries to place it on my head but then suddenly I hear Jesse shut "Rebeka are you here".**

** I turn my head for a second and she is gone. What the fuck.**

**Then suddenly Jesse is right behind me. "Rebekah are you ok".**

** I reply quickly but not completely put together "yes I find and aren't you suppose to be in class?"**

**I see the concern in his eyes " the teacher send me to check up on you and it looks like I came just in time you look you have just seen a ghost".**

**O you have now idea.**


	4. Chapter 4-Talking to the dead

**Sorry for any mistakes but English is not my first language but I tried my best so read and enjoy. :D**

* * *

**The rest of the day went by pretty quickly I spent it sitting outside alone after I convinced Jesse that i was ok .**

** As the bel rings Michela runs up to me. "so what have you done I haven't seen you for 3 hours?.**

** Well here we go I hope she believes me. "I felt sick so I decided to skip the rest of the classes".**

**She looked at me like I'm crazy. "Rebeka you never get sick hell you newer even get a headache".**

**Oh well I tried "well there is a first for everything". Ok she serious dose not believe me.**

**She just mumbeld "mhm" and made that weird expressions she always makes.**

** Awkward quiet moment.**

**"So what happened the last few hours" I asked here happily.**

**"Not much... How I talked to that girl Ana she is actually pretty nice".**

** "I knew you would make friends quick Michela you are a weary lout person" then I started laughing.**

**Her expression turned serious as she faked laughter "hahaha very funny Rebeka".**

** Then we both started laughing. As we reached my scooter we said our goodbye and hugged each other. Then I quickly drove off.**

**I felt the need to visit my grandfather to day so I drove to the graveyard. I never really know my grandfather except from the pictures, he died one year before I was born. My mom said something about reincarnation I didn't really listen. She always said that I am a lot like him personality wise, I was nice an always prepared to help.**

** But she also said that if you eat carrots you have better eyesight so I don't think I would trust every word she says.**

**As I entered to the graveyard I walked to my grandfather's grave. It wasn't expensive but is was nice and put together. As I sit on the grass, I think about how my mom was going to complain about me hawing dirty pants.**

**Ok I hope nobody hears me talking to a grave and think I'm crazy. "hi grandpa" I seriously can not believe I am about to say this. "so I met this boy he is pretty nice a bit posesiwe but nice I know him for 2 days and I all ready like him, but he creeps me out because he always creep up on me and it seems like he is stalking me hell god knows if he is watching me now. So should I go out with him?" well that was awkward.**

** No answer, well what was I expecting, an actual answer' "so?" I ask again still not sing.**

** "well ok then by I'm going to miss you Grampa" as I get up the wind gets very strong and the scarf I was wearing in falls from my neck as I try to pick it up I the wind moves it to the headstone not far from where I was standing.**

** As I collect it I read the headstone. "Nanette Janovsky 1897-1913".I see that there is a photo next to the text covered with ivy as I removed it, suddenly I step backward on the picture is a girl, it's the ghost I saw at the school earlier, is me.**

**Then I make a another step back, I trip over a stone and fall.**

**The last thing I remember is the smell of coper and somebody screaming my name.**


End file.
